The Faults of Hormone Induced Actions
by Annyxoxo
Summary: But such acts were prohibited by the Academy. And the moment he asked her to check, with that pregnancy test in hand... Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was watching that episode of Victorious, where the cast has to learn method acting and the cast all get assigned parts to play at a sleepover at Sickowitz's house.**

**And Andres gets the part of being a 9 month pregnant marathon runner. **

**So somehow in the depths of my strange mind I used that as the entire inspration of this story. **

**Well the part that Andres plays. **

**I just stood up and was like I'm going to write a fanfiction. XD **

**So here it is. My first chaptered story. Time to see how I do.**

**Read and Review! ~Annyxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Life just has ways of sticking those little Oops! back in your face."<em>**

**Natsumes POV:**

Oh shit, he was so screwed… Only 17 years old and a pregnant girlfriend unable to decide if she wanted to kill him or glomp him with more kisses than the original ones that led to this predicament. She was already 6 months pregnant, and the both of us were too naïve and dumb to notice the signs, her huge appetite, which understandably was hard to notice due to her normally monstrous appetite. The problematic sleeping, which lead to her seeking him out in the middle of the night hoping for comfort that she would only rarely receive. Natsume Hyuuga may be whipped, but he still has SOME dignity. They had thought it was the lack of suitable heating and cooling that came wrapped and tied with a pretty, little bow along with the room of a 2 star. She never got morning sickness, and her period had just stopped. It was like a scene from your least favorite nightmare, the ones that bring you cold sweats and shivers.

He had only noticed it last night, after she came tip-toeing to his room, climbed into bed and fell asleep. He had been admiring the golden strands of her auburn hair. Twisting and twirling the pieces of hair and watching them twirl and parachute back down to her awaiting face. His arm had been wrapped securely around the middle of her waist**,** holding her too him. She was his sunlight after all. And then he felt a slight tremor in her stomach. He had to smirk at the thought of her being hungry even while sleeping, until he felt two more, two quick little jabs to his arm.

The thoughts of 6 months prior rushed back to him. It was one of his favorite memories, but it could have unfortunately led to an undesirable outcome. A night filled with passion and forgetfulness could most definitively have caused kicks in Mikan's stomach, kicks from what could have been created in a night dedicated to making love to her. A baby.

Of course he had, had thoughts about having a family with her. A quaint little cottage like house, an apartment, the daydreams were endless, and they all ended up with Mikan and him, and numbers of little bundles of joy running around. But such acts were prohibited by the Academy. And the moment he asked her to check, with that pregnancy test in hand that he had so 'kindly' gotten that morning for her through his various connections, he could see her face drop to be dipped in shock and dread of the possible outcome. The looming positive or negative, either one would kill her. He knew that.

She wanted that baby. He knew it from the moment she screamed "NOW I CAN NEVER BE A GOOD WIFE!" to him in the hallways after his underwear peeking. Wife to her meant husband, and family. And he knew from Hotaru, that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. But, if it came up positive now, they would have to face dire consequences.

So she left him sitting on his couch as she went with that damn device into his conjoined bathroom, awaiting the life changing results. She left him sitting there for 30 minutes. He had read the box; it should have taken at most 5. Alices were certainly wonders. But, to have an Alice that helps to tell if you are pregnant... He couldn't help, but to feel sorry for them. A life destined to be a gynecologist…Life shattering.

And just in the middle of that thought, the door creaked open. And Mikan's tear stained face peeped out of the door as she whispered, "Positive, it's positive Natsume." So many emotions flowed through him. Dread. Surprise. Happiness. Shock. Most of all guilt. Guilt for being the man who caused her this turmoil, guilt for being the man who put that baby inside of her, and most of all guilt for being so god damn happy that that baby was his .So he did the only thing he could do. He threw his arms around her and let her cry.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"What are we going to do?" He had to stop to think about that. What were they going to do? It's not like they knew how far this baby had developed and from what he noticed, Mikan was already getting rounder and chubbier, but he had just thought that was from her large appetite and less exercise because of all the extra homework Jinno had given her for falling asleep in class.

"Narumi and Hotaru."

"What?"

"Tell Narumi and Hotaru." Sure they were going to try to kill him, but Hotaru's brother was a doctor. And Narumi could help them keep this a secret as long as possible. They both had a mischievous manner about them and they would care for Mikan, even if it meant pushing him away.

"Okay Natsume. I trust you."

And here we come back to present, standing outside of Hotaru's lab, previously having been shot where the sun doesn't shine by a little Miss Icequeen. At least it was better than what she had originally threatened… that still makes him wince. Mikan was inside receiving a sonogram done by no other than the Imai siblings. How Hotaru had a sonogram, he would never know. So he was stuck sitting out here on the steps looking like an idiot with only his manga to keep him company. Well that and his plans of revenge. No one shoots Natsume Hyuuga there. No one.

Almost an hour later, Mikan and Hotaru walked out of the lab closely followed by and annoyed Subaru.

"Natsume! Six months!" My jaw dropped. We didn't know for 6 fucking months! What the hell! So I responded in the only way I could.

"It's a surprise you're not fatter Polka." And damn the hormone induced actions that followed. They are too painful to describe, but let's just say Mikan knows how to use the Baka gun surprisingly well.

Now what was left was to deal with Narumi, the fucking gay pansy of a man, who Mikan for some reason felt the need to call father.

**_"Life just has ways of sticking those little Oops! back in your face."_**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? <strong>

**I think I did okay seeing as I put an hour of my life into this spur of the moment idea.**

**But please tell me if I made any errors and I will be happy to go back and correct them.**

**And stay tuned for part 2 of this weird story. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo much homework, and projects, and friends graduating, and people moving... And now inspiration.**** Fanfiction just hasnt been top priority lately. **

**And then everytime I went to try to upload my revised first chapter... Did not work. And the first chapter is SUPPOSED to say Third Person POV... but I gave up after about an hour trying to make fanfiction work.**

**So here is the 2nd chapter of this akward story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's Pov:<strong>

Arriving at the office of the Narumi, I could feel Mikan's hand start to shake, probably thinking of the worst. I was nervous too, but not to her degree. It was probably no help that her hormones were not exactly in their normal state. And for me, looking up at a building whose prinicipal sent me on missions which constantly required me to risk my life, no matter how invaluable it was did not make matters any easier.

It felt like 50 pounds of weights were on me as Mikan and I walked up the marble stairs to the grand oak doors leading to the teacher's main offices. School was not in session so there was no way that Narumi would be in the teacher's lounge. He would be laughing away, joking with Misaki in the damn overdressed building they called the main office.

Once we reach the door, Mikan stopped. She turned to me, her hazel eyes glistening.

"Natsume whatever happens we stay together. Okay?"

"Polka stopping so damn corny, you sound like we're going to die." I couldn't help but smirk as I said that.

"Natsume! I was being serious!" She squealed in return.

"Whatever you want Polka. Whatever you want." And with that I turned the over decorated handle to the main office and walked in, with Mikan struggling behind. Down the hall, one turn to the left, three turns to the right, up a flight of stairs, through a random courtyard...you get the picture, and we were finally there.

"MIKAN!" came Narumi's girly screech. It was like that permy-haired stalker's voice, but ten times more annoying. He actrully made Sumire Shouda tolerable.

"What are you and Natsume doing here today? It's not a school day is it? Nope! I checked! So that must mean you came to see little ol' me! Am I right! Don't tell me you came to see grumpy ol' frog-headed Jinno!" He rambled, pouting and beaming in an irrational way that only Polka could pull off.

"Um...Mr. Narumi, can me and Natsume talk to you in private?" Mikan squeaked.

"But of course! Come! Come! Hotaru sound proofed my office so no one can hear my karaoke time when I should be working!" He beamed. And pulled us into his pink office, where you could clearly see the Hello Kitty Karaoke Playtime© in the corner of his plushy office, and sat us down in these weird chairs that looked strangely like strawberries.

"So my dears, what can I help you with?" Mr. Narumi asked after locking the room to his evil lair. Visions of burning furniture filled my mind, until Mikan opened her mouth to speak.

"Mr. Narumi, what would you do if you found out I was pregnant with Natsume's child?" She mumbled. Narumi's eyes went wide and his mouth just hung there. After pointing a rambling incoherent things for over 10 minutes. I finally spoke up.

"Yes, Mikan and I, had sex in my bed over six months ago. Now she is six months pregnant and she graduates in 8 months. We need help so she doesn't get in trouble before she graduates. After that I have everything under control."

"Uhhh…I suppose I could help? Have you talked to Hotaru about how to keep the expanding belly problem under-control yet? Mikan can get pneumonia the days of her birth… Amanatsu can watch her for the last months of school during school…" I could see his match-making mind take off in a tizzy of thoughts. As I pulled out my phone and dialed Hotaru.

"Yes Hyuuga?"

"Imai do have an invention so Polka's stomach won't show?"

"Of course Hyuuga, but it is going to coast you even more than the sonogram."

"Just get it." And I hung up, returning to Polka's shocked face and Narumi's rambling. Then proceeding to drag Polka back to Hotaru's for this said wackko invention to hide her stomach, we left, Polka too shocked by Narumi's actions to even say goodbye.

Returning to Hotaru's lab, we picked up some weird ass belt that when worn under a uniform it would make a stomach look flat as normal or as normal as her's could be, I smirked to myself. Now to just keep it hidden till graduation.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as my schedule will allow. <strong>

**Please Flame away, I want to get better at this and no negative feedback allows for no improvement. But I definitly enjoy the positive stuff too. XD**

**Read And Review. ;P**


End file.
